Cops and Robbers Hostage Edition: Cullen style
by Lana Mare
Summary: What happens when the Cullens decide to play Cops and Robbers?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, at all, never have and probably never will.**

**Takes place after Breaking Dawn**

**Chapter 1: Bella's POV**

I was at home – the Cullen house obviously – when I was thinking of the times a few childhood 'friends' and I were playing 'cops and robbers'. I always received many bruises, cuts, and inflicted many as well. We also never really ended a game, our parents always called us away. I wonder how you end a game…

"Bella, you seam very quiet this afternoon," Edward said bringing me back to reality. I smiled.

"I was just thinking of when I played cops and robbers with some kids when I was young," I replied, still staring outside as I had been before.

"Bella that is the perfect idea!!!" Alice half yelled as she ran down the stairs, the biggest smile in the world was plastered onto her face.

"Alice, please don't, I am begging you, just don't," Edward begged, he even fell onto his knees hands folded together.

"What, wait…if Edward is begging, than maybe I don't want to know…"I said.

"We will be playing 'cops and robbers hostage edition Cullen style!!!'" Alice said, her face showed pure happiness.

"Yes," Emmett yelled enthusiastically from upstairs.

"If Emmett says yes, then I say yes," Rosalie said.

"If Alice wants to," Jasper said.

"Esme and I have decided to stay out of your so-called 'fun' and so no," Carlisle replied.

"It seems like it could be fun," Renesme and I said.

"Okay, everyone come down here and I will explain the rules to you!!! Renesme can you call Jacob, you might want to play with him," Alice practically yelled. Would her excitement ever get any less?

* * *

"Okay here are the rules:

1.) In the next week, two of you will be given a note by me to join me on the side of the robbers.

2.) At the end of week, we will take one or two people as hostages.

3.) We can only use blanks because Jacob will be playing.

4.) Only the upper portion of the state of Washington is our playing ground.

5.) We will not involve the police in any way at all.

6.) We will not involve innocent humans in any way at all.

7.) Tanya's family can join on the good side if they want. I think that that is it, but not the side of the. Any questions?" Alice asked.

And of course, Emmett had to ask something, "You said that we could only use blanks. Does that mean that we can use guns?"

"_Yes_ Emmett," we all answered at once.

Alice gave a _**VERY**_ evil smile, and after we all cowed away, we broke up.

This would be a very interesting week, and the most interesting game after that, however long that would be…


	2. Rosalie

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Twilight, only my imagination, and nothing else really.**

Chapter 2: Bella POV

Three days ago, I brilliantly gave Alice the idea for cops and robbers hostage edition Cullen style, and I already regret it. Yesterday, I was walking down stairs, and up came Alice, silently giving me a piece of paper. I went to the couch sat down and unfolded the paper, it read;

Bella, welcome to the Dark Side!!! I need you because you are always on the good side, and you need to shield me from Edward, actually I need you to block everyone's thoughts from Edward so he has no clues to which I am taking on my side. But guess what, Tanya's family agreed to join. We will kidnap Renesme and Rosalie, and Tanya will join our side as will Jasper. **And I have the best outfits!!!**

Later that day, Tanya and her coven came, and were briefed. Today, we are supposed to have our first meeting to go over our plans. But now, Alice wants me in her room to give me my outfit.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*VTwilightV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

One hour, she took one complete hour just to put me into an outfit. We haven't even started the meeting, and the game does not even start for 4 more days!! I should not have even told Edward what I was thinking…

"Okay, everyone sit down," Alice said when we got to the dinning room. Everyone who was not on the dark side was off hunting, but they did not know that it was only the Good Side that left

"Now, the people we are kidnapping are Rosalie – to get Emmett – and Renesme – to get Edward. Who else can we get?" Alice asked, and we all thought.

"Maybe we can pretend to kidnap Tanya to get Kate, Irina, Eleazer, and Carmen to do what we want," I said. Alice smiled, and Jasper looked at me like I had two heads. I felt insulted; I could come with good ideas!

"All right, but when do we kidnap which person, and how?" Tanya asked.

"Alice can pull Rosalie and me on a 'shopping trip' but really we will take her to some secret hideout where we will keep Renesme and 'Tanya.'" I said. Everyone looked at me again.

And so we came up with the plan to kidnap Renesme and the play for Tanya. We also decided to rent out an apartment in Seattle to hold everyone. The superintendent was a vampire that Alice knew, so he agreed to let us rent the place. He even laughed as he walked away. This might actually be fun!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*VTwilightV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Today, one week and a day after I gave Alice the idea of CARHECS (Cops and robbers hostage edition Cullen style), we would kidnap Rosalie, and I had a performance to do.

"Who wants to go shopping with me!?!?!?" Alice asked coming down the stairs. I tried to run out of the room because there was no way I would go shopping usually, I needed to look at least a little bit afraid. Alice blocked my way.

"Of course you are coming Bella, this trip is for you, have you seen your closet? You desperately need a makeover!!!" Alice exclaimed, I was actually starting to feel like we really were going on a shopping trip.

"I will go, it will give me and Bella more time to bond," Rosalie said, falling right into our trap.

"Okay, lets go, we can take Bella's car," Alice said and we left.

In the car, Rosalie was looking at herself in every mirror possible, so she did not notice when we turned and drove to Seattle.

"I thought we were going to the mall," Rosalie said when we stopped in front of the apartment.

"Well you see, Alice recruited me to the Dark side, and said that we needed to kidnap you so Emmett will comply with our wishes. And I came up with the idea of how we were going to kidnap you," I said, and we then took Rosalie up to the house, which was guarded by Tanya and Jasper. Rosalie had no hope of leaving, ever. Or at least until the game was over.


	3. Tanya and Renesme, Two Birds, One Stone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, at all, ner have and probably never will.**

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry for not updating in, sooooo long. My computer broke, and then I ended up forgetting. And when I finally checked my email, I decided to put it off. But I am back! I promise, no more long waits. :D**

**By the way, Renesme looks about the age of 7 now.**

**By the way, while I was writing this part, I was listening to the song "A symphony of shadows" by the band "The Shadow Theory." It doesn't completely fit the mood for this part – I think – but I love the creepy parts. I feel that they do fit.**

.com/watch?v=lVyI0rGmPmc

Chapter 3: Tanya and Renesme, two birds, one stone

Bella POV

Since everyone at home thought that Alice, Rosalie and I were on a shopping trip, we had to stay at the 'safe house' for a bit. Well, when I say 'we,' I mean Rosalie, Jasper and I. Alice was actually going shopping. Obviously, Rosalie did not want to stay.

"Rosalie, come on. Don't make me get buffy down here!" I half yelled. She looked at me like I had a third eye.

"Buffy! Really Bella? Buffy! I think you have been watching too much TV," Rosalie retaliated. Jasper shook his head.

"Rosalie," Jasper's cool voice came; I could feel him using his gift at the same time, "you only agreed to play because Emmett wanted to. While you are here, you don't really have to play. If you want to, after we 'kidnap' everyone we want to, we can all go out through the city. You can go shopping too. How about that?"

Rosalie thought for a moment. Then she said, "How long before the other people are 'kidnapped?'"

"That should be finished by today," Jasper replied.

"Fine," Rosalie stated in a tone that obviously ended the conversation.

After maybe 30 minutes later, Alice came back. That was my cue.

"Remember what you have to do?" Alice asked me.

I nodded, "I take the bags that you have now, and go home. When everyone asks why I am alone, I say that it is because you agreed that I could come home, on the condition that I allow you to give me a surprise later on. If they ask why it is taking so long, you decided that there was this place in Seattle that you wanted to shop at, so that is where we went. I will be running back to go with the story that I ran back.

"Once back, I take Renesme from whoever has her. I give the bag with the guns to Eleazer, will see the note where you wrote that they are only allowed to be used when they figure out who has been kidnapped, and who is on the Dark Side. As everyone is busy with that, I discretely go outside with Renesme, I tell her what is going on, but so that only she can hear. Kate will then 'leave' but hang around for a few minutes, long enough only for me to hand Renesme to her.

"Then I will go around my day as if nothing happened – I will be a double agent, taking them down discretely when I can. When everyone finds out that Rosalie, Tanya, and Renesme have been 'kidnapped,' I will pretend to be as surprised as they are. But, since I can't really pretend that much sadness really well, I will say that 'Alice has Renesme. So she can't be in that much danger.'"

Alice nodded, and handed me the shopping bags. She then pointed out the ones with the guns, and I left.

The run back wasn't as long as the drive to Seattle. It was a little bit shorter actually.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*VTwilightV*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When I did get back, I started with my role.

"Why are you back alone?" Edward asked, his arms snaking around my waist.

"I tried sneaking off, but of course Alice found out. But then she just let me go as long as I promised that she could give me a surprise later. I decided she couldn't really do anything to big, so I agreed."

Edward suddenly got serious. "Bella, have you forgotten about the game? She could do something with Renesme!"

"Edward," I said soothingly, "she couldn't do anything **that** bad. You do overreact, and she seems to want this game to continue." Emmett – having heard me – laughed; no doubt because I said that Edward overreacts.

Emmett came down the stairs then asking, "Where is the car?"

"I ran home. Alice and Rosalie will probably buy more stuff, they should use the car to hold it all," I replied.

I then walked to the coffee table, and put down all the bags that weren't for me, and I put the rest in Edward and my room.

When I got back downstairs, I saw that no one touched the bags. So I picked up the bags and handed them out to their new 'owners.'

Esme got the black one, with a new Home Design Magazine. Jacob got the brown one, with a flea collar and a note that said, "I noticed we have some unwanted pests in the house, this should help get rid of them. -Rosalie." Finally, the green one went to Eleazer.

"It is from Alice," I said as I handed it over. Eleazer opened the bag, and pulled out the note.

"It says; these are the guns, and ammunition for the game. I decided we will be using paintball guns because of Jacob. That way we all get to shoot something. Don't use these though until you have come to the conclusion of who you think was just kidnapped, and who is on the Dark Side. No crossing sides by the way. Alice" Eleazer read aloud.

As everyone started thinking about the game, I went off with Renesme.

"What is it Mommy? Do you think that Aunty Alice will do something that bad with someone?" Renesme asked.

I shook my head, "I know she won't, I am secretly on the Dark Side." I then explained what we were doing, and what I needed her to do when she would leave with Tanya. Renesme understood her role completely, and didn't complain either.

"That is smart, who would expect a girl's mother to be behind her 'kidnapping?'" Renesme asked. I smiled in response. We rejoined the others.

"HAHA! So the game is a foot! Well, two feet, short hair and a psychic pixy also!" Emmett said exuberantly as Renesme and I entered the room.

I looked discretely looked around for Tanya, but she wasn't there. She probably left for my room already.

About half an hour later, it was 8 PM.

"Time for bed Renesme," I said.

"But _MOM!_" Renesme said, playing her part perfectly.

"You heard her Renesme," Jacob said, "besides, who will play this game with me tomorrow if you are too tired from staying up all night?" He was taking my part. But that was good, it would take suspicion away from me, and the same result would occur.

"Fine," Renesme said. She then went around saying good night, and went up to Edward and my room. As long as this game was going on, Edward thought we should all stay together in the same house. That was fine with me, it only made playing this game from the Dark Side even easier.

At least we got all of our hostages. Rosalie was with Alice on a 'shopping trip,' Tanya was now gone with Renesme, and I was with the Light Side, safe from suspicion as to my real purpose here.


End file.
